Chosen Rewritten: The Chronicles of Cheese
by crystalix
Summary: Sillyfic. Rewrite of Chosen: Things don’t QUITE go as they did on the show wink, wink


Title: Chosen Rewritten: "The Chronicles of Cheese"

Author: crystalix

Rating: G (K)

Summary: Sillyfic. Rewrite of Chosen: Things don't QUITE go as they did on the show (wink, wink)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and co. minor excerpts from "Restless" and "Chosen"

Distribution: Please ask first!

A/N: Based on (one of my) posts on Buffy-Boards, an attempt to clear the blockage. Enjoy!

* * *

Chosen Rewritten: "The Chronicles of Cheese"

Carefully, Buffy and the potentials crept down and into the cavern, weapons drawn and ready. The rest followed quickly behind them, nerves on edge as they walked straight into the mouth of hell. Buffy could hear Faith and Spike mumbling behind her as she trudged along.

"I'm getting zero juice here? and I look like Elizabeth Taylor." Spike said, attempting to 'shake' his amulet into power.

Faith shrugged,

"Cheer up, Liz. If Willow's big spell doesn't work, it won't matter what you wear."

Buffy rolled her eyes, and turned to tell them to shut it, but quickly froze mid-action.

"Buffy? What is it?" Spike asked, noticed the slayer's suddenly horrified look.

"I'm not worried." She said shakily, pointing across the cavern, "I'm not worried."

The others crept forward, their eyes widening. There, standing tall and corporeal was the figure that had been haunting their dreams for years now. The one nemesis they could never conquer, the horrible, chilling shadow they'd all tried to pretend was not there.

Buffy, taking a deep breath, held her head high and stepped forward with a hard glance.

"Cheese Man, we meet again!"

The familiar bald man turned to her, his plate of deadly smelly cheese in hand, the first smiling behind him.

"I've made a bigger space for the cheese slices." He answered in a deadly tone.

Buffy all but growled, angrily drawing a giant butter knife from her side. The first cackled at this, as an army of hundreds upon hundreds of ubervamps crawl from seemingly out of nowhere, giant jars of cheese whiz in hand. Buffy's eyes widened as she let out a gasp of horror.

"These," Cheese Man said, motioning to his diary minions, "will not protect you."

With that, the ubervamps charged at the white hats, cheese whiz flying in every which direction. With a battle cry, Buffy charged at Cheese Man, trying desperately to hit him with her butter knife. Holding up his plate of cheese, Cheese Man easily blocked her attacks and tried to retaliate. Buffy jumped back, barely missing the swiss slice to her side.

As she violently attacked Cheese Man, Buffy risked a glance at the others. Faith was surrounded by ubervamps, barely managing to get the upper hand. The blonde slayer let out a cry as she witnessed the potentials. One by one they fell, covered in cheese whiz, yelling "MY HAIR" while grasping to the cheesy strands with their final ounce of strength.

Noticing her distraction, Cheese Man backed Buffy into a corner. Realising her position, Buffy lifted her knife to fight back when suddenly she froze. An ubervamp came up behind her and splatters her in cheese whiz. A mixed look of shock and horror crosses her cut features before she plummets to the ground, moaning in pain. The first laughs behind Cheese Man.

"How are you doing this?" Buffy groans, struggling to lift her head.

The Cheese Man crept down in front of her, holding out his plate of cheese.

"I wear the cheese. It does not wear me!"

Moments pass, more and more potentials fall under the cheesyness surrounding them. Buffy looked around for something, anything, to give them a small glimmer of a chance. And there, standing against the far wall were two giant pieces of bread, looking up at the smirking Cheese Man, she spoke.

"I want... to... have a toasty cheesy taste."

In a display worthy of the most dramatic music imaginable, Buffy slowly rises and lifts her butter knife, the Cheese Man's eyes widen in horror as he is drawn back. With a powerful kick, Buffy launches the Cheese Man backward and sandwiches him between the two nutritious slices.

The first yet out a shrill scream,

"NOOOOOOO!"

Buffy throws the Cheese Man- sandwich into the burning flames of hell, the first and ubervamps sizzle into dust with an agonizing cry as he turns crispy golden brown, and the Hellmouth begins to close.

Moments passed, the Scoobies quickly came forward from their respective positions, helping each other up as the gang gathered around the pit with a solemn look. Dawn, leaning heavily on Andrew, turned to Buffy.

"What are we going to do now?"

A moment or two passed, a sombre silence engulfed the Scoobies as they reflected on the past years. Looking around, Giles shrugged and promptly digs into the large grilled cheese, the others quickly following suit.

Taking a bite from the cheesy goodness, Buffy turns to the others,

"So guys, mall tomorrow?"

THE END

* * *

Thanks for reading! (Hope you gotta good laugh or two) let me know what you thought!


End file.
